


Slow Dance With You

by peppernxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, dumb lesbians that don’t know how to flirt, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppernxt/pseuds/peppernxt
Summary: Natalie teaches Renee how to slow dance.fluffy little one-shot
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Slow Dance With You

“My papa and I used to dance sometimes,” Natalie murmured, a soft smile playing on her face as she reminisced. “Do you dance, Wraith?”   
“No. At least, not that I can remember.” Renee shrugged, “Who knows, maybe I used to be a dancer,” Natalie laughed, the kind of laugh that made her nose scrunch. Renee thought it was cute.   
“Here,” Natalie giggled, taking Renee’s hand and guiding it to her shoulder.   
“What are you-“ Renee stumbled over her words, heat flushing to her face. 

“Showing you how to dance,” Natalie met Renee’s gaze, seeing her flustered expression, “Oh- unless, I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“No it’s fine,” Renee paused, “I just don’t want to embarrass myself,” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll walk you through the steps. Is that okay?,”

Renee nodded.

“Alright. So, I rest my right hand on your upper back, and you place your left hand on my right shoulder, like you’re doing now. Then, with my free hand, I hold your free hand,” Natalie laced her fingers into Renee’s, holding her hand and gently extending their arms upwards. Renee’s hand prickled as Natalie’s warm, soft palm brushed her cold, rough one. They stood in silence for a moment, neither of them moving or saying anything. Renee was suddenly conscious of how close they were.

“So, then what?” Renee asked, mostly to break the silence.  
“Oh, right. This is the easy part. Now, we just sway. Usually one person guides and the other person follows. I’ll guide,”

“Alright,” Renee replied tentatively.

“Don’t be nervous, I’ve got you. Just follow me,”

Renee met Natalie’s gaze.  
Gods, her eyes are so blue. Renee thought, gazing into Natalie’s eyes as they swayed.   
“Your eyes-“ Renee blurted out.  
“My eyes?”  
“They’re really blue,” Renee looked away, “I’ve never seen someone with such blue eyes. They’re pretty,”   
“Thank you,” Natalie replied, beaming, “your eyes are cool too,”  
“Thanks,” Renee replied, with a lopsided smirk.  
“I mean it. They’re unique. They’re like little moons. Little, full moons. They’re beautiful,”  
Renee chuckled, “Thank you. I’ve never been complimented on my eyes before,”  
“Really?”  
“Well, people have called them intimidating. But never moon-like. Definitely not beautiful,”  
“Th-“   
Renee stepped on Natalie’s toe,  
“Oh- I’m sorry,” she quickly stepped off Natalie’s toe, embarrassed.  
“It’s alright, Wraith. Everyone does it,”

“Natalie,”  
“Mhm?”  
“You can call me Renee. It’s my real name,”   
“Renee?” she tasted the word on her tongue. “That’s a nice name. It suits you,” Natalie beamed.  
Renee liked the way Natalie said her name.


End file.
